


Crush

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cousin Incest, Incest, M/M, Smut, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Daiki would be having a much easier time if his cousin, Ryouta, wasn't so goddamn beautiful.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I've been working on. It's not very impressive. Just shameless fetishy smut. Disgusting.
> 
> There's possibly issues with tense as I decided to change it halfway through writing.
> 
> ***2017 edit: Fixed some errors.

They’re five, and Ryouta is visiting Daiki’s house while their mothers chat and catch up.

“Daikicchi, Daikicchi!”

“What?” Daiki asks, not looking up from his toy cars.

“I want to play with you!” Ryouta chirps.

“Sure,” Daiki says.

“Yay!”

Ryouta drops down on the floor beside him. He picks up one of the cars Daiki isn’t using and pretends to drive it up Daiki’s arm, adding in car sound effects.

“What are you doing?” Daiki asks.

Ryouta giggles. “Isn’t this fun? Playing together. I like playing with Daikicchi.”

“Don’t add ‘cchi’.”

“Why not? It’s your name.”

Daiki shakes his head. “Sure.”

“When I grow up, I want to marry Daikicchi.”

Daiki ignores his cousin this time, continuing to drive his cars around the little racetrack he’s made.

“Who do you want to marry?” Ryouta asks.

“Well if I’m marrying _you_ , I can’t marry anyone else, dummy.”

Ryouta gasps. “So you want to marry me!?”

“ _No_.”

Ryouta giggles again. “Heehee, Daikicchi wants to marry me! I’m so happy.”

Daiki decides not to mention that he wouldn’t mind being married to Ryouta.

* * *

 

They’re ten now, and Ryouta is over at Daiki’s house again. His mother has dropped him off here since she’s going out with a friend. He brought over his GameCube, and the pair are settled in Daiki’s room, playing Mario Kart on his TV.

“Daikicchi! Don’t run off the edge!”

“I’m trying! This is hard!” Daiki’s never really played Mario Kart. He only touches the vile game when he plays with Ryouta. Currently, they’re playing Rainbow Road, Ryouta’s favourite track. God, Daiki fucking hates him for it.

Ryouta giggles. _Always with that giggle_. “You just need more practice! I’ve been honing my Mario Kart skills for years.”

Daiki growls and gently throws his controller at Ryouta, who yelps dramatically in pain.

“Can we play on the same team? You control the kart and I’ll throw the shells.”

Ryouta smiles excitedly. “Sure! I love playing on the same team as you!”

Daiki tries not to blush. “Yeah, whatever.”

Ryouta presses against his side through the next game, squealing excitedly when Daiki tosses a red shell at one of the AI-controlled characters, sending them spinning off the track. Daiki is stiff right until Ryouta hops up to turn the console off after they play a few more courses. He curses his stupid feelings. If only Ryouta wasn’t so cute.

* * *

 

Daiki is thirteen now, and he’s even more ruined by his emotions. Ryouta is turning out to be a beautiful teenager, his hair is thick and silky, his teeth perfectly straight and white, and a face that even most girls would die for. They go to the same middle school, of course. They’d gone to the same primary school, and although Daiki found it a little annoying when Ryouta followed him around the playground everywhere, he’s kinda happy they're together again. Daiki joins the basketball club instantly, but Ryouta wants to try other things. They aren’t in the same class, but they at least see each other after school to study. Ryouta’s parents insist he get good grades, and Ryouta is a whiny baby, so he demands that Daiki study with him.

They’re walking back to Ryouta’s house, and Ryouta is yammering on about how he’s started modelling with his sisters. Daiki couldn’t care less about what he’s saying, staring at the path beneath his feet instead. He halts when he spots something on the ground.

“Hey, Ryouta,” he says.

“Hm? What?”

Daiki tosses the worm he’s picked up at his cousin, grinning evilly. Ryouta screams and jumps about twelve metres in the air. Daiki collapses into fits of laughter, holding his stomach from how hard he’s laughing. He stops when he hears a soft sniffle. He looks up and his heart freezes. Ryouta is crying.

“Crap, are you okay?” he asks, stepping closer.

Ryouta sniffles again. “No,” he says.

Daiki feels so unbelievably guilty. He takes another step closer and places his arms awkwardly around Ryouta. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be an asshole. I didn’t think you hated worms _that_ much.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t do it again!”

“Sure, sorry, sorry.”

Ryouta gives him a little smile in forgiveness, then they start walking again. Daiki’s heart is hammering in his chest. Ryouta is just so _cute_.

* * *

 

Daiki and Ryouta are sixteen now, and going to different high schools. They both wanted some independence from each other, but Daiki kind of regrets it. He regrets not being able to walk to school with his cousin, see him in the hallways, and after school finishes, walking home together. They barely see each other now, as Ryouta is busy with modelling, and Daiki is busy being lazy.

He’s cutting school one afternoon, and he heads to the nearby street court to play for a bit. Basketball is far more preferable to schoolwork.

“Daikicchi,” a familiar voice says.

Daiki looks up from where he’s shuffling his feet to see Ryouta already at the court. He’s dressed in his school uniform.

“What are you doing here?” Daiki asks.

Ryouta tosses him the basketball he holds. “Why are you?”

“I asked first.”

“I asked second.”

“That’s not how it works, dumbass.”

Ryouta rolls his eyes. “I’m escaping. School was annoying me.”

“Want some company?” Daiki asks.

Ryouta smiles, and it’s like sunshine, warm and friendly. Inviting. “Sure. It’s been a while since we had some time together.”

“I know. What have you been up to?”

Daiki bounces the ball to Ryouta, and he catches it and shoots. It lands perfectly in the hoop. “Not much. Modelling. Training. Studying.”

“Studying? Really?” Daiki asks sceptically.

“Okay, not that much studying. Mostly training.”

Daiki chuckles, and Ryouta smiles at him.

“I’ve missed hanging out with you, Daikicchi.”

“Stop adding the ‘cchi’ already, will ya?”

“Never!” Ryouta pokes his tongue out playfully. “Daikicchi!”

Daiki rolls his eyes. “Let’s sit down for a bit. I’m tired.”

Ryouta nods, and they go to sit on a park bench nearby. Daiki leans back and closes his eyes, meanwhile Ryouta spins the ball on his fingertip.

“You know I had a crush on you as a kid?” Aomine says randomly.

Ryouta squeaks. “What!?”

“Yeah. Don’t tell anyone.”

Ryouta laughs. “I won’t. But… you know, I actually had a crush on you too.”

Daiki opens his eyes. He stares at Ryouta in bewilderment for a moment before saying, “You did?”

“Yeah… Funny, isn’t it? We both had crushes on each other at the same time.”

They just stare at each other. Daiki’s eyes drop, focusing on Ryouta’s lips. They’re slightly parted, shining from his lip balm. Or is it gloss? It looks far too shiny to be balm.

“Daikicchi.”

“Hm?”

“You’re staring…”

Daiki realises what he’s doing, noticing he’s leaning into Ryouta. He moves away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Daikicchi, let’s go back to my place. I’m sick of being outside,” Ryouta suggests.

“Yeah, sure,” Daiki nods.

They get up and start walking. The trip is silent, the air heavy and tense.

“My family isn’t home, everyone’s at work,” Ryouta says when he lets them inside.

“Cool,” Daiki mumbles.

He realises it’s probably a bad idea for them to be home alone together. He feels weird and hot, uncomfortable. And he can’t keep his eyes off Ryouta’s lips. Is it just him or do Ryouta’s cheeks look kind of pink?

“Let’s go up to my room,” Ryouta suggests.

“Sure.”

Not sure. Daiki’s not sure at all. This is going to end so badly. Still, he follows Ryouta to his room. He doesn't know how to decline. He doesn't want to. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Ryouta asks, seating himself on his giant bed.

The room is a bit of a mess, there’s clothes lying on the floor and books and papers scattered about his desk. Daiki spots a pair of underwear beside the bed and he gulps. Ryouta is staring at him, his eyes seeming to scream “Do something! Say something! Fix this awkward situation!”. Instead, Daiki just stands there awkwardly.

“I don’t know,” he says. “What do you want to do?”

Ryouta groans. “That’s it,” he mutters. He stands up and reaches Daiki in two steps. His hands are on Daiki’s chest, and his strawberry lips are kissing him. Strawberry flavoured balm. Gloss. Daiki still isn’t sure which.

“What are you doing?” he asks, his voice low.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ryouta asks with a smile. “We still like each other, right?”

Daiki grabs the back of his head, pulling him in for a heated kiss. “Yeah,” he says when they separate for air.

Ryouta’s eyes are hooded, his expression lustful. He tugs Daiki to the bed by his wrist and pulls him down over the top of him.

“I want you,” he murmurs. “So long. It’s been so long.”

“Yeah, me too,” Daiki replies.

He strips Ryouta of his shirt and tie, tossing them to join the piles of clothes already on the floor. Ryouta fiddles with Daiki’s belt in the meantime, pushing down his slacks eagerly. Daiki is conflicted. Ryouta is his cousin, and he loves him, but is this going too far? It’s not illegal, but it still feels kind of wrong. But then Ryouta shuffles out of his pants, his pretty cock coming into view, flushed and hard against his belly, and all coherent thoughts go out the window. Daiki latches his mouth onto Ryouta’s neck, sucking and biting, hoping to leave a mark that will embarrass him in the locker room. He wants it to tell his cousin who he belongs to.

“Aaah-! Daikicchi!” Ryouta moans, nails digging into Daiki’s shoulders. “Please.”

“‘Please’ what?”

Ryouta blushes, and it fuels the fire in Daiki’s groin even more. “Please, I need you in me.”

That’s better than Daiki was hoping for. He growls in desire, then flips Ryouta over.

“Do you have lube?” he asks.

Ryouta nods, whimpering. “Check my drawer.”

Daiki fishes out the bottle, seeing that’s it’s half used up. “Do you play with yourself, fucking your hole with your fingers, picturing it’s me?” he asks, his voice rough with lust.

Ryouta whimpers again. “Yes! Yes, Daikicchi! Please, hurry!”

Daiki can’t say no to such a sweet request, and he quickly slips a wet finger into Ryouta’s tight hole. Ryouta moans, pressing his face down into the bed. He’s loud and whiny, begging for Daiki’s cock. Daiki thrusts in a second finger, curling them deep within Ryouta’s body. Ryouta moans brokenly, little sobs starting to escape his lips.

“Please, please, Daikicchi,” he chants.

The younger cousin can’t hold himself back anymore, and he pulls his fingers out, lining himself up with Ryouta’s ass. He pushes in, quicker than he probably should, but Ryouta seems to be handling it fine, just moaning about how much he loves Daiki’s cock.

“You’re so noisy,” Daiki mutters as he thrusts hard.

Ryouta sobs, and nods his head. “I love you, Daikicchi.”

Daiki blushes. “Yeah, love you too,” he says.

Ryouta moans happily from his words, it almost sounds like he’s laughing. Daiki slams into him hard again and he screams. The room fills with the wet sounds of his cock fucking Ryouta’s hole, and he’d be a little embarrassed if he wasn’t so wrecked. Ryouta is shameless, moaning and begging loudly. He squeezes around Daiki tightly and it sends him over the edge, coming with a groan as he fills Ryouta’s insides.

The pair collapse down, side by side. Ryouta rolls over into Daiki’s arms, snuggling him. “I came just from you fucking me,” he says proudly.

Daiki feels his dick twitch in response to the lewd words. He stops Ryouta from saying any other dirty things by kissing him.

“I love you, Daikicchi,” the blonde says softly after a while.

“I love you too. But we can’t tell anyone about this,” Daiki says.

“I know. What a shame. I want everyone to know how you claimed me.”

“Fuck. We’re going to have to go again if you keep saying shit like that.”

Ryouta giggles. “Good. Fuck me till I can’t walk. Ruin me.”

Daiki growls. “You’re a little devil,” he says, rolling on top of Ryouta and biting his neck.

Ryouta shrieks. “That tickles!” he squeals.

Daiki sits back, letting Ryouta sit up as well. “So, what now?” he asks.

“First, I believe you owe me something, then we’ll talk.”

Daiki grins and kisses him, pushing him down onto his back. “So eager. Fine, I’ll give you what you want. Don’t regret it.”

Ryouta giggles again. “I would never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this. It would make me happy to hear from you. 
> 
> I may write more of them as cousins if people want it. We'll see.


End file.
